Molly Grimm's diary
PROLOUGE: The Unknown Destiny Molly grimm here, adopted daughter of Milton grimm and part time teacher in training, which is weird since I am only 16 years old but then again, my adopted dad is Milton, AKA, the schools dictator, yeah, even I call him that. I am not really a fairy tale, in fact, I wasn't even born to a fairy tale, the truth is, I was a care kid, went into care when 9 with my little sister petal, who was 7 at the time, when mom and dad left us, I stopped being a kid for a bit, and was a parent, but then got caught taking chips without paying and me and petal were taking away and split up, me in a care home and her adopted, don't see her now, I hate remembering that moment, but then when I was 14, Milton visited the care home and after a while, I was fostered by him and then adopted, but then told I was going to EAH with him as a apprentice so I can know what to do when I run the school as headmistress. Truth is, I don't want this job, I want a happy ending like everyone else, I mean, I have access to the storybook of legends, which wont show me a destiny I want, but I know everyone's destinys and even the unknown tales and the soon to be tales, which includes bella sisters tale. Even cloves secret tale The dragons curse, and icys and stormys one The princess's of ice and flames The flaming princess and finally crystals The girl of cold, which is weird since I don't know mine. could I really know my unknown destiny? Chapter 1: The Weird Noise I arrived at school with dad in a coach, and got out carrying my suitcase and in my new outfit, dad got out 2nd, and lead me into school, I hoped to have a roommate this year, but no such luck, ended up with a teachers room and he nodded before leaving me to unpack. "no wonder we call him dictator" I muttered as I hung my mostly blue clothes in my wardrobe. I didn't have much, only one thing mattered to me in that suitcase, it was a picture of me and petal, when we were in the park and I pushed her on the swings, when mom and dad were around, and everything was good. I placed it on my desk near my bed with a sigh and then placed all my books into the book case. I ran out then and ran into icy snow, she had a new outfit on, which was mostly mixed with fur, better then last years one, which when she wore a snow flake patterned dress and a crown on and wore boots, which were all weird, but she lost the crown this year. "hey icy" I said, stopping in my tracks. "hi molly, any news on new stories?" she asked, her icy blue eyes sparkling with excitement. "sadly no, but I will continue looking" I said, her face dropping. "oh ok, see you at lunch then" she said, dragging her blue suitcase with her. "yeah, see ya" I muttered as I walked on but then heard a weird noise and followed it. "hello?" I asked, opening a door. No one responded but the room was filled with books, family trees, boring text books and weird unknown stories. What was this room? Chapter 2: The Revealed Stories Like normal when I discover things, I investigate, so here we go, time for this mystery book room to get uncovered. I went through all the family tree books first, all boring, though what was stormy frost and her brother and sister doing in the snow queen family book with father frost? nevermind, textbooks were boring though, no wonder they hid these. I then found a leather bound book with a lock on it saying "fairytales by M.M". what was this? unknown tales? if so, were the students in this school connected to them? and why lock it and hide them? and who was M.M? so many questions that needed answering... time to open this book. But its like the lock was magic, it wouldn't open, no matter how many times I tried, my nails were soon hurting, but I couldn't give up. "Molly? where are you?" I heard someone shout then, I quickly grabbed the book and thrust it into my blue shoulder bag and left the room. It was dad, great, trouble now. "molly? what you doing in this room? it is forbidden" said dad, looking at me cross. "uh, heard a weird noise and checked to find out, but its nothing" I said, trying not to get my bag searched, if dad found the book, I am in so much trouble. "you didn't find anything did you?" he asked, sounding worried. "nothing dad, just dust" I said, lying about the book. "ok, go and settle in your room, its nearly night" he said, gesturing for me to leave and locking the door to the room. I took that long? wow, I am impressed. I quickly ran back to my room and got ready for bed, time to uncover this book. Chapter 3: Wait, These Stories are My Friends? I am yawning while writing this, as I am still trying to get this book to open! this lock had to open somehow. I mean, cant any keys- dang it, the key must be still in the room and dad will catch me if I sneak back in there.... I had to find another way. wait, my key! the key dad gave me that unlocks anything, if this doesn't work, then nothing will. I pulled the key out of my bag and twisted it in the lock..... it was twisting..... it was..... working! it worked! I opened up the book and was startled, the first story was called "The dragons curse" and it looked okay at first, but why did the last form of princess molly look like one of my most trusted friends, clove Amy dragon? The next one was called "The princess's of ice and snow" and it surprised me, the tale's 2 main characters looked like icy snow and stormy frost, daughter of father frost, whats going on? The 3rd one, "The phoenix princess" looked ok at first, but then, the main character when older, looked like flame bird! wings and everything! whats going on?! The last one, well one I read, was called "The knight hood princess", ok, no messed up illusions of my friends so- dang it! the main character looks like stella violet charming! why cant these illusions end! I fell asleep at one point, don't know when, but when I woke up, I ran around, grabbing on clothes as I go and the book I found and school stuff. But why were my friends in these storys? and am I in one? Category:Diaries Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction